Jumping
by Ukyoumon
Summary: As the tamers go in search of the suicidal who has run way to Odiaba, the X-men are there to investigate the Hikarigaoka(highton veiw terrace) incident. Could they cross paths?
1. I want to run away and never look back

Disclaimer: You know it I know it I don't own Digimon or the X-men.  
  
Okay lets get something straight if you don't know the tamer's Japanese names here's a chart:  
  
  
  
Jenrya lee = Henry Wong  
  
Takato Matsuda = Takato Matsuki (dirk)  
  
Ruki Makino = Rika Nonaka  
  
Ryo Akiyama= Ryo Akiyama (who else?)   
  
Juri Katou = Jeri Katou  
  
This is set late-late in the 3rd season of Digimon. And in the 1st season of   
  
X-men: Evolution  
  
In this one Juri has a biological mother and a biological brother(other than her foster ones) who live in Odiaba. Because naoko-her step mother (I don't know her real name) doesn't like Juri's mother and Tasuke(Juri's bother) Mr. Katou stopped taking Juri to visit them. It's been a year now and Juri has decided she cant stand one more day without her mother and goes to Odiaba to find her.   
  
I know the intro sucks but I'm working on it I swear!  
  
It was late at the X- mansion,   
  
Professor-x and Jean Grey were discussing a trip to Japan to investigate   
  
current events, they already went to Shinjuku and Shibuya,  
  
this time they were flying to Odiaba. "Unfortunately I can't come with you kids this time so you, Scott, storm and Logan will have to take charge."  
  
"We'll be fine professor besides we'll only be there a week."  
  
Jean said reassuringly with a slight smile.   
  
Prof-X was now looking out the window, "You, Scott, Storm and Logan are bringing Kurt, Kitty and Rogue with you."  
  
Jean winced, she didn't want to baby-sit kitty and elf boy the whole time. "You'll all be leaving tomorrow at 5:30 am, I suggest you get some sleep." Prof-X said giving Jean a look, she stood up ready to leave. As she had her hand on the door she turned around to face the professor again, knowing the professor had something else to say. "Jean,"   
  
he began it sorta scared her that she knew him so well, even if she WAS a telepath so she should be used to it by now right?... "I don't want you and Scott to be fighting the whole time." he said sternly, jean felt herself blush and tied to deny that there were any problems between them. Even though it was obvious that there was something going on between her and Scott she still felt uncomfortable when discussing that 'particular' topic. "I'll try..." She said looking to her side. The professor gave her a look,  
  
she sighed, trying to win against the professor in an argument was the one she couldn't do, he was like a father -I mean Grand-father to her. "Fine, I'll try my BEST." She said smirking slightly as she slipped out the door. The professor lifted his coffee cup as her pattering footsteps faded.   
  
********************  
  
Jean grey had just finished changing into her pajama's when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she muttered as she pulled her red hair into a ponytail, it was rogue and she didn't look happy. Jean sighed she didn't mean for it to come out angrily. "Why are you here?" She said slinking towards the moody 15 year-old known only as 'Rogue'. "Is it true that ah' HAVE to go ya'll on this stupid trip?" she asked in her usual annoying southern accent. Jean  
  
frowned, folding her arms. It was late and she was annoyed by Rogues usual pathetic-whinny attitude. It was bad enough that she had to wake up at four and get everyone ready. "I'm not happy about this either Rogue, but you'd damn well better act like your having fun tomorrow or I'll-" Jean was cut short with rogue's reply,  
  
"Who say's 'ah have to listen to YOU?" she snapped. Jean clenched her fists, "I do!" jean said trying not to yell. "Don't mess with me Jean! You may be able to get yer' way with Scott and the others but ah ain't gonna bite! Ya' got that 'sugah'?!" Rogue said stepping closer to Jean. "'Get my way'?! what the hell dose that mean?!" Jean said glaring at the moody southerner   
  
Rogue's lip curled "Your the physic!" she said taking a few steps forward causing Jean to stumble over a chair. Rogue smirked, pleased, she began to turn to the door. Jean shot up, raised her hand, and quicker than lighting she let it crash across the side of Rogue's face sending the annoying girl sprawling to the ground. Jean froze and just stared at the side of Rouge's face it was almost black. 'Sure I wanted to, but I never thought I would actually slap the little twig.' she thought trying to apologize to the frantic belle while still staring at the bruise. "You bitch! look what you've done to 'mah face!" Rogue screamed, at bit of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. 'Did I really do that?' Jean continued to stare at her blankly as Rogue continued to swear and scream creating a huge scene. A few seconds later just about everyone in the institute was crowding outside of jeans door. Apparently they had been there for a while. Logan pushed his way through the crowed and practically knocked the door  
  
down, Storm panicked a she stopped the door from slamming behind Logan, breathing heavily, she didn't want to have to replace them after the incident with Amara blew up the kitchen. She could hear Logan chewing the girls out. The rest of the student were whispering about something when Logan appeared again holding the back of Rogue's shirt. Storm again stopped the door from slamming into her perfect wall. Everyone was awed somehow by Rogue's ghastly bruise.   
  
Logan released her and stormed down the hall towards his room Storm followed making sure her precious walls were safe since Logan had ruined all of the door stoppers by slamming the door into them so they would go inside the wall. Kitty who was still in her PJ's walked up to Rogue sheepishly. "Ah' cant believe that she hit me! can you!?"  
  
Rogue whined as Kitty rubbed the back of her neck. "um, well you did kinda deserve it..." she said looking up at Rogue Kurt came up behind Kitty. "Yeah, no-offense, but she's right your always whining. 'Scott doesn't like me' 'Ah cant get close to people cause' ah have power's'...that's all you ever do besides cat out on people." Kurt said, Rogue snorted "Why don't ever talk to Jean like this?!" she said angrily Kitty looked to her side "Umm because, she doesn't whine and complain and act pathetic... Look I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything Rogue it's just that your attitude is getting kind of annoying..." she said patting Rogue on the shoulder. Rogue glared at Jean's door as crowed departed.  
  
**************  
  
Jean was still awake. She was sitting on her bed. "I am not going to have fun tomorrow." She muttered as she fell backwards, her head landing gently on her pillow. she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. It was no use though, the incident with Rogue had made her angry. She sighed once more knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep, and that meant she was going be real moody in the morning.  
  
***************************************************  
  
(meanwhile in Japan almost a day ahead)  
  
Juri was sitting cross-legged on her bed,  
  
She was wearing white pajama bottoms and a matching top. It was around 7-30 PM due to the harsh November weather it was very dark out despite the bright lights and neon signs that enveloped Tokyo. She had been thinking about her parents for a long time, she propped her chin up with her hand. *I miss mom...* She thought to herself. *And Tasuke.*  
  
She looked at her window and then the door, She sighed remembering why she hadn't been able to ever since her father remarried. Her step mother(naoko) felt threatened by Juri's birth mother. So the weekly visit's stopped. it's been almost two years since she's been to see her mother and her brother in Odiaba "I should go see them. I don't think anyone would mind if I went by myself. After all dad hates her as much as naoko dose." she said to herself as she looked upwards.  
  
She got up, and changed her clothes, she was now wearing a knee length dark brown skirt. And was now buttoning up her matching orange/brown T-shirt over her brown turtle neck shirt.  
  
She pulled on her shoes. And grabbed some cloth's out of her dresser and stuffed them into her back pack. She scooped up her modify cards and Digivice and stuffed them into her backpack even though the Digimon were not coming back.  
  
She grabbed her puppet and walked over to the window  
  
and opened it. She hopped onto the roof and shimmied down the side of the building. Soon she was in the ally behind her house,  
  
she took one last look at her former home.  
  
She started walking down the street towards the train station.   
  
She paused as she passed the bakery she looked up towards the 2nd floor where takato's room was. She walked to the ally behind the building, she took her puppet out of her bag and placed it on one of the boxes that were stacked next to the door. She sighed turning around as she walked back towards the street and continued her journey to the train station. After a few hours of walking she finally arrived at her destination.  
  
She bought a ticket to Odiaba and got on the 6:30, she fell asleep soon after she got on.   
  
Juri woke up an hour or two later as she and some elder people were entering Odiaba. They passed a few schools and some shops. The bus stop was coming up next.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back in Shinjuku Takato and Jenrya had cut school and were looking for Juri. Takato was holding juri's puppet in his hand "Did you check all of the class rooms?" he said turning towards Jenrya "Yeah I did but she's not there, the teachers said she didn't even come in today. Ayumi hasn't seen her either." Takato had a sad   
  
look on his face, he turned to Jenrya "Her parents haven't even seen her since last night before she went to bed. She probably ran away." Takato said looking to his side he noticed Ruki and Ryo. "She took a train to Odiaba." Takato looked at Ruki  
  
"Well then, lets go to Odiaba." Ruki looked at him, "Do you have   
  
money?" Everyone confirmed that they had cash on hand. "Let's go then." He said practically running towards the train station.   
  
***************************************************  
  
At the Odiaba airport the X-men were just getting off of the plane.  
  
"Wow..." Kitty sighed as she looked at her surroundings, "kitty..." Jean said "You're in my way!" Jean pushed past the entranced Kitty Pryde. Jean seemed to be in one of her moods, the kind that said :Leave me alone unless you want to die of unnatural causes!!:  
  
Kitty and Kurt were trying to keep a safe distance from her  
  
as well as Scott and Logan, Rogue was in a Sulky mood  
  
and didn't seem to be having any fun  
  
They arranged to take a shuttle to the nearest hotel. In the shuttle jean was nagging at kitty and Kurt to stop poking each other as Logan and storm sat in front TRYING to get a quick nap. Scott was leaning as far away as he could form jean. He obviously didn't want her freaking out on him. Rogue was frowning in the back seat of the shuttle.  
  
Kurt and Kitty began fighting. "Owl! Scott, Kitty poked me!"   
  
Kitty crossed her arms. "HE started it!" Kurt stuck his tongue out at kitty. "I did not keety." Kitty poked him again. "Did too!" Kurt poked her back "Did not!" Jean turned around, a bunch of other travelers in the shuttle looked worried as her eyes lit up in anger.  
  
"If you two don't stop right now, I'm going to come back there and throw you out of the freaking shuttle!" Storm blanched and she and Logan broke out of sleep. "Jean!" Storm said, it was a warning. Jean made a sound alot like Logan's growl and turned back around.  
  
...Scott was at the other end of the shuttle almost whimpering. Rogue had stopped frowning and was looking upon the situation with great amusement. She was disappointed however when the fighting ceased, and only dirty looks were being exchanged until they arrived at their hotel. While dark storm clouds gathered over head.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Juri had gotten off the train and was taking a bus to a residential area,  
  
She heard sirens close by didn't think much of it.  
  
She took a few turns and stopped dead in her tracks. The sirens had come from her mothers house. There was a bunch of police cars parked outside while some medical officers pulled to people onto the stretchers. Juri ran up to an officer. "Are they going to be okay?" she asked tears already rolling down her cheeks. The officer turned around and put a hand on her shoulder "...I think that it is best that you leave miss." said the officer urging Juri to leave. "But I'm their family!" She yelled, the officer let go of her. "Very well." she said watching   
  
the girl run up to one of the ambulances...   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ruki swore and punched a nearby wooden bench, Takato made a frightened noise as it cracked. It was pouring down rain and they had been chasing that airport shuttle for a block.  
  
Ryo put a hand on her shoulder. He had a playful look in his eye when he said. " Hey calm down princess." She growled. "Ryo unless you want your jaw wired shut..." He laughed. Takato and Jenrya sensed that Ryo would indeed be having his jaw wired shut if they didn't intervene.  
  
Takato sweat dropped as Ryo continued to laugh and as Ruki tried to hit him. "Minna, why don't we just hop on another shuttle? There's one coming now." Ruki and Ryo continued their shameless flirting. Jenrya coughed. "Come on you two." Ruki made an appalled noise as she stopped barking at ryo and turned around. The Digimon king and Queen followed them, as Takato started to tell the driver why they needed to get on the bus. Jenrya leaned on Takato's shoulder as if Takato were a post or something . "Excuse me Jen, but what are you doing?" Jenrya glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Your not a people person. However I am ^_^ so you don't have to tick this gut off." he said still leaning on his friend. Takato knew that Jen wasn't trying to be offensive but it did offended Takato more or less. He was about to answer his blue haired friend when Jenrya began talking to the driver. a few minutes later they had somehow managed to get on the bus, Ruki and Ryo sat next to each other when Jenrya asked why Ruki said it was because there were no seats left. 'Sure.' Jenrya thought sarcastically as he spotted three empty bench seats. 


	2. The Ryuki chapter!

Okay lets get something straight if you don't know the tamer's Japanese names here's a chart:  
  
  
  
Jenrya lee = Henry Wong  
  
Takato Matsuda = Takato Matsuki (dirk)  
  
Ruki Makino = Rika Nonaka  
  
Ryo Akiyama= Ryo Akiyama (who else?)   
  
Juri Katou = Jeri Katou  
  
(A/N: This is set late-late in the 3rd season of Digimon. And in the 1st season of   
  
X-men: Evolution  
  
In this one Juri has a biological mother and a biological brother(other than her foster ones) who live in Odiaba. Because naoko-her step mother (I don't know her real name) doesn't like Juri's mother and Tasuke(Juri's bother) Mr. Katou stopped taking Juri to visit them. It's been a year now and Juri has decided she cant stand one more day without her mother and goes to Odiaba to find her./   
  
Ukyoumon: I know, I know I suck at typing. Maybe it would help if I looked at the keyboard when I'm writing, hmm.....*click clack* It does! So from now on I will look at the keyboard when I type. Also I will check over and use proper writing techniques. Anyways on with chapter two!   
  
Also if your wondering where this is set, it's before the Digimon come back you know "Eventually things went back to normal." this is set during the 'getting used to the Digimon being gone' time which I think is about three months maybe a year.   
  
Anyway Please read and review!//  
  
Jean growled as she and the rest of the x-men entered the hotel. While Logan and storm were paying for the rooms Kitty as well as Kurt had managed to slip outside. "What are we doing again?" Kurt asked looking   
  
at Kitty. Kitty grinned "Well, knowing jean and those guys, We'll have to stay in the hotel the whole time. So I decided while they're busy we can look around and stuff," she said grabbing his arm. "I've always wanted to see a Japanese train station." Kurt looked puzzled   
  
"Why do I have to come?" Kitty glanced at him then smiled "Because Tokyo is no place for a young Bayville girl." she said still half dragging him to the station. "But I'M young too!!" he bellowed as she continued to bounce around happily. Kurt felt like vomiting as they skipped around the corner to the train station.  
  
***********************  
  
Juri was standing in the far corner of the waiting room when a nurse approached her, "...Are they alright?" Juri asked looking up as the tall woman placed a hand on Juri's shoulder.  
  
The look on her face said it all, "Were you close?" Juri swallowed. She stared catatonically at the worn tile floor tears stung her eyes like acid. The nurse eventually left Juri with her Grief.  
  
'I shouldn't cry, They're in a better place now.'   
  
She thought to herself as she left the building. It was still pouring down rain, and would probably continue to until morning. With nowhere else to go she checked in to the nearest motel. As soon as she got up to her room she tried to get some sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
As Kitty and Kurt were bouncing around the station they slammed right into an auburn haired girl. When Kitty looked up the girl started yelling in Japanese, Kitty was able to roughly make out what the girl was saying. "Watch where your going, Baka!"  
  
Kitty leaned back as Kurt helped her up. "YOU slammed into ME!" she said as Kurt tried to calm her down. The other girl began yelling again, two   
  
boys that had been standing behind her sweat dropped. Kurt noticed what time it was and pulled on kitty's arm, "It's time to go kitty!" he said as began to follow him "Hey! no one walks away when I'm talking to them!" the other girl yelled grabbing kitty by collar of her shirt. Kitty whimpered, the last thing she saw was a fist coming at her face, she cringed knowing this would hurt.   
  
About 2 seconds went by, kitty opened her eyes, someone's hand had caught the girl's fist. Kitty took this opportunity to follow Kurt back to the hotel.   
  
**********************************  
  
"What did you do that for?!?!" Ruki asked, Ryo still had slight grip around her fist. "I don't think your mom would appreciate you getting into another fight." He said smiling at her. She blushed slightly as he finally let go of her fist. Jenrya rolled his eyes and turned around to face Takato, "Can we go now?" he asked.   
  
Takato nodded as Jenrya went back over to Ryo and Ruki "Well if it's okay with you two, we'll just leave you here.^^"   
  
He said grinning, "Hmph" was all Ruki could say before she pushed her way ahead of the others. "she probably went to her mother's house."   
  
Takato said reading a bus schedule. They soon got on a bus and as usual Ryo and Ruki sat next to each other, Jenrya leaned over to them "What's the excuse this time, it's raining?" He grinned, Ruki glared at him so he sat back down in his seat. About an hour later they arrived at Ms. Yuma's house. Takato ran up to a nearby officer and asked if Juri was okay. "Shouldn't you be in school?" The officer asked, Takato quickly made up an excuse then went back to the tamers  
  
(A/N: Ms. Yuma is Juri's mom)  
  
"She's at the hospital, I don' t know how long we're going to be here so you guy's should contact your parents while I'm gone. There's a motel down the street, I'll meet you guy's there in an hour ok?" Jenrya nodded as Takato ran off towards the hospital.  
  
************************************  
  
Ruki, Ryo and Jenrya were making their to the motel Takato was talking about,  
  
Ryo looked around, the area they were in made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Ruki stopped and looked at Ryo "What?" she asked, Ryo was staring at something, "This is heighten view terrace right?" asked Jenrya looking at the building  
  
  
  
. Ruki bit her lip, "I'm going upstairs..." she said Turing around, Ryo looked worried " are you okay?" Ruki tried to look angry, "I'm fine." Ryo smiled as she walked away. This made her feel awkward. She decided to quickened her pace.  
  
***************************************  
  
...Ruki sighed as she trudged up the stairs. Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance, Miss unafraid...   
  
She sighed when she reached the upstairs hall she paused, Ryo was there, she walked to the room, Ryo opened the door.   
  
...Miss out of my way, Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own, Miss almost grown...  
  
She stood there until he gave up and walked in ahead of her. She stood at the other side of the room, she didn't know why but lately whenever she was around Ryo she felt weird.  
  
... Miss never let a man help her off her throne. So, by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love...   
  
Ruki cleared her throat. "Ryo?" she asked not looking at him. He looked up from the Manga he was reading "Yeah?" 'I'm sorry, I really do like you... But I'm just scared we won't work.' she thought. She cleared her throat again "How long do you think we'll be here?" she asked trying not to look sad. "Oh. I guess five days or more," he said a hint of disappointment in his voice, she sighed 'It's just a crush..' she thought to herself as she looked at the rain outside.   
  
...What is this feeling' taking' over? Thinking' no one could open my door. Surprise. It's time. To feel what's real. What happened to Miss Independent?   
  
She sighed angrily walked over and threw herself on the couch. "Umm... Are you okay?" Ryo asked as he put his manga down. Ruki seemed frustrated. "Ugh...No." she groaned.   
  
"Okay... Why?" he asked as she sat up. "It's you," she said placing her hands on either side of her head. Ryo walked over to her and sat down. She looked at him, She decided to spill everything.   
  
She sighed, "Whenever I'm around you I feel... odd, and I don't know why."   
  
Ryo looked at her. "It's okay... do you want to be alone?" He said standing up expecting to hear 'yes' "No. I want you to stay here." She said motioning him to sit down again.  
  
**************************************  
  
(A/N: Chapter 3 is coming and it will be much longer than this one. Here's a little preview: Juri was standing on the roof. She walked forward, she still was soaking from running away from Takato in the rain. Her bare feet almost slipped on the wet roof. She took one last look at the night sky, then looked down...  
  
I bet Your wondering "WHY DID SHE RUN AWAY FROM TAKATO?!!?" and "What about Ryo and Ruki?" well you're just gonna have to wait for the 3rd chapter.  
  
Please review. Ukyoumon~ Oh and I'll be gone for a week, but don't worry, I'll still update when I get back from my camping trip. ^^ 


	3. Ghost train

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the X-men.   
  
Ukyoumon: Okay here it is the 3rd chapter I've worked really hard so please review chapter 4 will be up soon. then chapter five then 6. At the most I'll prolly make about 21 -19 chapters anyway please review.  
  
Juri was still trying to get some sleep, she tried to not think about her mother and Tasuke, but it was no use they're memories kept invading her mind and made her want to be with them even more. She sighed as she laid face up on her bed. Looking at the ceiling, she sighed again. 'What am I going to do?...' she thought to herself. She spent at least 20 minutes listening to the rain.   
  
/FLASH BACK/  
  
Juri walked to the hotel, trying to hold back her tears. A cold breeze came in from the north, she felt like crying 'Stop!' she mentally told herself as soon as she felt tears forming behind her eyes. She passed an apartment complex called Heighten view terrace. She soon entered the hotel, she went straight to the front desk.   
  
There were two people in front of her, they seemed odd to her. She studied them a bit to keep her mind off of her mother. One was a man of medium height with broad shoulders and dark hair. He was definitely the angry type, Juri knew this because her father had the same beady eyes. The other person was an African American woman with long white hair and crystal blue eyes, she didn't look that old 'she probably dyed it that color.' Juri thought  
  
The two were talking to each other in English while the desk manager checked the computer for reservations. Juri had gotten good grades in English and could  
  
make out what they were saying with little difficulty "I asked a few people and all they said was that it was terrorists. But all of the children said it was monsters."   
  
the woman said placing a hand on the desk, while the other was brought up to her chin. Juri could feel her Digivice in her pocket. "There have been a few monster sightings by adults. But there's no evidence, the police say it was alcohol," she said as the man sniffed the air. Juri found this disturbing and tried not to look at him anymore. After that he looked to his side, he raised an eyebrow. Juri paled as she felt him staring at her, a loud beeping noise broke the silence. She jumped as her terrified scream echoed through the building. Everyone was now looking at her with great confusion. Her digivice was beeping like crazy. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the screen. Apparently there was a digital surge throughout the area, Mr. Lee said that this was just a side affect of the Digimon being gone. But Juri sensed it was something else. 'Could they be coming back?...' her thoughts were broken when the desk manager called her to the desk. "What's your phone number?" she asked smiling at Juri "Oh, it's 365-724-0429." She said as the woman handed her a Key. Juri left the desk and glanced at the two people as she passed them./ END FLASHBACK//  
  
"There's something weird about those people..." She said as she left the room.  
  
She decided to go for a walk and clear her head.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"I'm sorry I cannot provide you with that information." The nurse said as Takato continued to beg her to tell him where Juri went. Juri had told the nurse where she was going to be staying so if anything came up the hospital could contact her easily. "Please, she's a very close friend of mine." The nurse sighed, "Fine," she said writing something down on a piece of paper. "But don't tell anyone where you got this. Okay?" she said shoving the paper into in his hands. "K thanks, bye." he said running down the hall. "Your welcome..." the nurse said quietly as Takato ran out of the building.  
  
***********************************************  
  
No longer need to be defensive. Goodbye, old you. When love is true.  
  
...Miss guarded heart. Miss play it smart. Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no but she miscalculated...  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner..." Ruki said apologetically.   
  
...She didn't want to end up jaded. And this miss decided not to miss out on true love so, by changing her misconceptions she went in a new direction...  
  
Ryo was silent, he never expected her act like this. Ruki looked down at the floor 'I knew it would have the wrong affect on him...' Ruki thought, still looking at the floor, 'I have to say something,' she thought, Ruki finally looked in his direction.  
  
"So, is this a good thing or a bad thing?..." she asked folding her hands in her lap, Ryo grabbed her hands and smiled. "It's a good thing." Ruki blushed, then smiled "I guess so." she said happily.   
  
.....And found inside she felt a connection, she fell in love....  
  
**********************************************  
  
Juri was still taking her walk, she paused when she saw Takato standing near a street corner, reading a small piece of paper. She turned around and headed back to the hotel quickly. Takato looked up from the paper he was reading. 'Juri...?' He shoved the paper in his pocket and ran after the girl. "Katou-san Matte! Katou-san, Boku dai Takato!" he yelled as she disappeared behind a crowd. Takato paused to catch his breath then tried to push his way through the jumble of people.   
  
  
  
Juri had stopped running and was sitting on a bench in the park. 'Why did I run?' she thought, she stood up and looked around. The trees were all bare, it reminded her of the J-reaper incident. Even though it had been at least 2 years It still gave her goose bumps. It was still raining, but she had a rain coat on. 'I should go back and apologize..' She thought, turning around. She paused Takato was already there. He smiled. "I guess you didn't hear me. ^^v" He said walking forward. His hair was messy from running around, "Uh, yeah." She said looking at the ground again. Takato frowned. "Are you alright Juri-chan?" She looked up and pretended to smile. "Yeah, everything's alright. Takato-kun." She said shuffling past him, he caught her by the arm. "No it's not," He looked at her with sympathy. "Your upset about your mother aren't you?..." he asked trying not to upset her too much. Juri's face paled. "It.. It's alright now! I fine!" she yelled breaking away. Takato stood there a moment. It was eerily silent.   
  
***************************************************  
  
Jean was laying on a bed with her head almost touching the floor, she and the other teens had to stay in the motel while Storm and Logan investigated the heighten view terrace incident. "God! I am so bored!" Rouge said flipping through channels on the TV while Kitty and Kurt played 'guess the Anime'   
  
Scott and Evan were standing in a corner flapping their jaws. Jean put a pillow on her head to drown out the annoying sound of Rouges so called 'southern' accent. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kurt as Kitty pouted. "No!" she protested Kurt stuck his tongue out "Uh-huh" Kitty crinkled her nose and stomped over to the window  
  
"Dose it ever stop raining here?" she asked frowning at the light rain. Kurt smirked, "No." Kitty sighed and plopped down in front of the TV to watch Pocket Monsters.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Juri burst into the motel, running past the front desk and up the stairs nearly knocking into a pissed off Jenrya. As soon as she got back to her room she sunk to her knees, flash backs of the D-reaper and her parents flooded her mind playing continuously. She winced, trying to block them. They didn't stop, they were literally driving her to the brink of insanity...   
  
*************************************************  
  
Ruki was sitting next to Ryo watching TV, while Jenrya was by the window reading a manga. He put it down when they heard someone knocking on the door. It was Takato. "What's wrong?" the three asked Takato in union. Takato sighed and looked at Jenrya, Jenrya nodded. "It's Katou." Jenrya said shutting the door. Ruki and Ryo stood up so Takato could sit down. "Is she alright?" asked Ruki. Takato didn't answer. Ruki went over and sat on the other bed,   
  
"I got a strange reading on my D-arc earlier, at first I thought it was one of those 'After Shock' things Janyuu said would most likely happen. But I never really believed anything the old man said. I'm certain it was Renamon." She said  
  
looking up at the ceiling. Ryo turned to Jenrya, "Do you think there is any possible way for the Digimon to cross into the real world without being damaged Jenrya?" Jenrya thought for a moment. "Only if something happened on the other side that we are unaware of. Possibly a celestial Digimon summoned more children to the Digital world. But that would be impossible without the gates... Unless they used Trailmon." Ryo then looked over at Takato   
  
who was still upset about Juri "You alright?" he asked, Takato continued to stare   
  
at the floor "Yeah."   
  
Jenrya turned to Ruki, "I've noticed some Americans talking about the heighten view terrace incident earlier, They want to find out more about the battle in 1991." She stood up, putting her hands at her sides. "Do you think they're associated with Hypnos?" She asked removing her D-arc from her pocket, and looking at it. "I'm not sure, Ruki. They might be involved with Hypnos." Ruki looked down at her D-arc again, then at Ryo. "So...what are we supposed to do Ryo?" Ryo paused, and then turned to the rest of the tamers, "Nothing, that is until we find out who they are and if they're part of the 'Wild Bunch' Mitsuo Yamaki -san talked about." the others nodded.  
  
***************************  
  
Juri sat up and pulled off her wet socks, and dropped face down on the bed.  
  
The flashbacks were coming in faster than ever, sleep, she was convinced a good rest was all she needed. But she soon found herself surrendering to her thoughts. Forgetting that she had dropped her D-arc when coming back to the Motel.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ruki froze, looking down at her D-arc. It was definitely reacting to something  
  
she finally to move across the room, as if in a trance. She pulled on Ryo's shirt, he turned and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked she looked at her D-arc.   
  
Ryo grabbed it and read the screen. A mass amount of data was crossing over through an unknown source. The other tamers were checking their D-arcs when Jenrya's laptop began to react as well, A bright light shot out of the both the computer and D-arc screens and engulfed the room, and the sound of a train could be heard. They shielded their eyes from the bright light, Tracks descended from the Laptop as a large locomotive charged towards them, the tamers got out of the way, all except Ruki who was too tense to move, Both Ryo and Jenrya grabbed her arm. Only to be thrown back by the train. Ruki had regained focus   
  
too late. she put her arms in front of her face, She felt a sort of push. The next thing she knew she was on her back inches away from the tracks, she let out a terrified scream as the train ripped through the center of the room. It went straight through the wall. She looked around. Ryo was right next to her, while the other were by the window looking around the untouched motel room, had they imagined the Trailmon, the wreckage and the D-arc message? No, it had to real or else they had lost their minds. Takato felt something standing behind him and Jenrya, he turned around and shouted joyfully, "Guilmon?!" The other tamers crowded around Guilmon and the brown haired boy who was hugging him happily. Jenrya smiled. "Hey guilmon." he said petting the red dinosaur. "Hey! Did you forget me already Jen?" A dog sized Digimon swooped down from the ceiling, crashing into Jenrya. "Terriermon?..." he asked in disbelief, Terriermon tossed an ear behind his shoulder and gave Jenrya a peace sign.  
  
Ruki smiled as Renamon materialized next to. "Been a while." she said hugging the six foot fox.  
  
*******************************   
  
Juri was standing on the roof. She walked forward, she still was soaking from running away from Takato in the rain. Her bare feet almost slipped on the wet roof. She took one last look at the night sky, then looked down...  
  
Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon. 


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon!  
  
(A/N: How was the last chapter? like it? I did. anyway get ready for more!  
  
Storm and Logan had taken a break from their investigation and were walking back to the motel. Storm slipped on what looked like some sort of pager.  
  
With Logan's help she got to her feet and studied the device, the device was a worn grayish color with three buttons and a screen the size of a match book,  
  
there was a yellow ring around the screen.  
  
Logan pointed out the key chain like clip attached to the top of the device.  
  
storm assumed it was used for attaching the device to a belt or pants or a backpack.  
  
Storm shoved it in her pocket and followed Logan to the subway station.  
  
They took a transfer shuttle to the area closet to the motel.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it's some kind of toy?"  
  
Storm asked looking over at Logan, "No, It's not. There was a kid at the motel, it belongs to her."   
  
"Then, we should return it." Storm said pushing some of her crystal hair behind her shoulder.   
  
Logan nodded.  
  
Storm was going to comment on the weather when the Device sounded off, startling many people on the train.  
  
Storm yanked it out her pocket and peered at the tiny screen with frantic eyes,  
  
it took a minute to focus on it.  
  
"Something is coming." she said to Logan. He took it from her and tossed out the window.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for Logan!?"  
  
she practically screamed. Logan didn't answer her.   
  
**************************  
  
Juri took one last deep breath, she had made up her mind, she was going to jump.   
  
With each step she took the roof became even more narrow,  
  
it was hard to keep your footing.   
  
She looked over the edge before climbing onto the railing.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Takato was asking Guilmon about Juri.   
  
While Monodramon hesitated to greet Ryo.  
  
"Why did you come?" Ruki asked looking up at Renamon.  
  
"I thought were summoned by you..." Ruki shook her head.   
  
"No, none of us summoned you here.  
  
We don't even know exactly how you got here."  
  
Renamon gave her partner a confused look.   
  
"Well, the important thing is that we're here to help you."   
  
Ruki smiled, "Great we're looking for Juri. She ran away from home."  
  
Renamon nodded,   
  
"That explains why you're all in Odiaba, I thought you came here because of Ryo's past."  
  
  
  
Ruki crossed her arms, a questioning look etched upon her face.  
  
"What does Ryo have to do with this area in Odiaba?"   
  
Ryo stepped in between her and Renamon.  
  
"I- Used to live in this area!"   
  
He said giving Renamon a 'Shut up if you will' look.  
  
Ruki decided not to question either of them until later on that night,  
  
until then she would keep her mouth shut for Ryo's sake.   
  
***********************************************  
  
Jean was about to strangle Rogue when Storm walked in,  
  
sopping wet as well as super pissed off.   
  
Kitty moved off the bed to make room for the young woman.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked. "Nothing."  
  
Storm said rubbing her temples.  
  
  
  
Kurt was still sitting by the window as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kitty turned to the Radio on and plugged a pair of headphones into it.  
  
A song called 'Evo' came on.   
  
************************************   
  
  
  
Sitting underneath a mail box near a telephone booth,  
  
a faint beeping sound is heard not to mention the pale blue light emitting from the object like lightning.  
  
The sound grows louder and is now a low rumbling sound much like the thunder.  
  
The dark night sky is light up for a short moment with a crack of crimson lightning.  
  
A sound unknown to human ears pierces the city.  
  
Afterwards all is silent as a beast emerges from the telephone receiver.  
  
The crushing screams of glass and steel being ripped to shreds is heard for at least a mile...   
  
The powerful yet silent figure of the beast comes into view.  
  
His journey to the other side had been a success.  
  
***********************************************   
  
Leaning forward, arms spread, eyes closed and without a sound she falls as her life flashes before her life she has only one regret....  
  
Feeling the ice cold air rip past her,  
  
Cards flying out of her pockets in every direction.  
  
she hears a mixed roaring of traffic, voices, and the storm.  
  
  
  
She takes her last breath... and all goes dark.   
  
*************************************  
  
"JURI!!!"  
  
Takato screamed as the other tamers tried to keep him from leaping out the window.  
  
Ruki looked briefly out the window from the corner of her eye.   
  
  
  
She saw a human like figure spring from below scooping up Juri as he flew past the window.   
  
Takato was stiff,  
  
praying that it was leomon who had saved her from death and not someone meaning to harm her.  
  
Before these thoughts could stop swirling around in his head he bolted for the door.  
  
He was heading for the roof.   
  
The other tamers stood by the window, staring at the now ajar door.  
  
Ruki then noticed that she was squeezing Ryo's hand,   
  
but she didn't care right now.  
  
After a brief moment of silence. They slowly headed to the roof as well.   
  
***************************************  
  
"That girl...." Kitty was almost in shock.  
  
Seeing a girl falling to her death was scary enough,  
  
but what about when a huge sword carrying lion monster comes out of nowhere and abducts her who knows what he could have done to her by now.  
  
"What was that.....?" Rogue asked in a stiff voice. The others shook their heads.   
  
Kurt walked over to window,  
  
as if being controlled he opened it and picked up a card from the window box.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Jean asked taking the green card out of the elf like creature's hand.  
  
Jean read aloud the only English words on card.   
  
" 'Game card'...?"   
  
***************************************  
  
Okay how was it? *dodges books being thrown at her* Eeep! Anyway I'm sorry for taking so damn long to update. I have two other fanfics to write. And 3 more to publish. Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. You know... If I get at least 10 reviews for this I'll update in LESS than ONE week!  
  
R+R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Juri and Leomon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. there.  
  
Ukyoumon: Now where did we leave off...? Oh yeah! I remember here you go:   
  
Juri was soaking wet, and paralyzed from shock.   
  
There standing right in front of here with a deep frown on his face was her dead Digimon partner.  
  
  
  
He stepped forward. "What were you doing?"  
  
He asked in his usual tone, he didn't want to scare her after all.  
  
Too late...  
  
'Should I tell him I was trying to kill myself again...'  
  
She though as her face paled. She was a nervous wreck   
  
Probably the hardest thing to do is admit to something as creepy and gruesome as actually trying kill yourself.   
  
She looked at the ground.   
  
She didn't want to admit to anyone what she tried to do.   
  
Except for maybe ONE person.  
  
But she wasn't sure he'd forgive her for trying to  
  
kill herself and lying to him.   
  
****************************************  
  
'Damn it Juri, you said everything was alright!'   
  
Takato was running as fast as he could,  
  
Even though Jen and the others were yelling for him to wait for them.  
  
He was a little angry at Juri for lying.   
  
'Why couldn't she tell me something was wrong?'   
  
He thought as he entered the stairway for the roof.   
  
Only ten or eleven more steps until he would reach the roof.   
  
*******************************  
  
Juri would do just about anything to break the awkward silence that was growing between her and Leomon.   
  
She got up and edged towards the door to the stairs while Leomon was spacing out.  
  
"Juri where are you going?" Leomon asked raising an Eyebrow or whatever.   
  
Juri didn't want to talk with leomon, she tried to think of an excuse to make him go away.  
  
So what if he saved her life? It happens everyday!   
  
Why couldn't he understand that she didn't want see Leomon right now.   
  
Just then the door flew open.   
  
Juri spun around to see what wonderful person had come to make leomon go away.   
  
"Juri! I-" Takato's words were cut off when Juri threw her arms around his neck.  
  
and buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
instead of being angry with Juri Takato was confused and worried.   
  
"...are you OK? Katou-san?" Takato asked looking down. even if he couldn't see her face because it was glued to his shoulder.   
  
"...."   
  
  
  
Juri's face was still glued to Takato's shoulder.  
  
"Tell Leomon that I need to be alone. Please!"   
  
Takato's head turned slowly towards leomon, his left eyebrow was as high as it would go.   
  
"What did you do?" He asked looking back at Juri.  
  
Leomon was quiet for a second, then took a step forward.  
  
He didn't say anything.   
  
He knew that Juri would talk with him as soon as she felt better.   
  
And right now the only person who could make her feel better was Takato.   
  
Leomon walked past the two without looking.  
  
And within at least thirty seconds he was gone.  
  
but not for good.  
  
**********************  
  
(A/N: next chappie will be up ASAP. Review please!) 


	6. Is it over?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
I'm so SORRY! It took so long! I'm not going to stop writing until I'm finished w/ this fan fic! let's start! Oh, yeah right I forgot. ppl  
  
don't forget to Read and Review!  
  
It was still raining.   
  
But not as hard as it was earlier.   
  
Juri had her back turned to Takato for a minute before she decided to talk.  
  
"Takato,"   
  
She began as she turned around, one of her hands pressed onto her forehead.   
  
"I'm sorry for making you worried. I'm okay now, really."   
  
She said forcing a smile. "I'm going back downstairs."   
  
She said walking past him.   
  
He followed without saying anything.  
  
Besides what could he say?   
  
He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth and everything was okay now.   
  
They met Ryo, Ruki and Jenrya while they were coming down the stairs.   
  
Not one word was spoken, but everyone knew what was on each others minds.   
  
The other tamers followed for a bit but left the two, when they came to their rooms.   
  
Takato and Juri kept walking,  
  
They didn't want to go anywhere, they just wanted to walk forever in silence Now that the nightmare was over.   
  
********************************  
  
//Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep It's my lullaby Sometimes I drive so fast Just to feel the danger I wanna scream It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
To walk within the lines Would make my life so boring  
  
I want to know that I Have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet Come on now give it to me Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
  
Let down your defenses  
  
Use no common sense If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful accident turbulent succulent opulent permanent, no way  
  
I wanna taste it   
  
Don't wanna waste it away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh my self to sleep It's my lullaby  
  
Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Is it enough? Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.//  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kitty was trying to figure out what was soda and what was beer in the vending machine in the lobby.   
  
She was waiting for rogue, who was in the laundry room doing god knows what.  
  
She said she felt something come by and go in the laundry room,  
  
but nor her or kitty had seen anything but they heard foot steps and what sounded like someone falling over by the stairs.  
  
Last time she saw rogue she was hiding behind a washer looking like a lunatic  
  
Matted, brown, and wet hair caught her eye.   
  
It was the girl. The one that fell, the one that was kidnapped by a horrible monster.  
  
The one that made kitty come to conclusions of what may have happened to her.  
  
It was just her imagination, The girl looked fine.   
  
'That boy...' Kitty thought aloud, he looked familiar to her.  
  
Kitty stared after as the two left the building. Kitty spaced, she almost dropped her soda it came to her so fast, she had her first flash back.  
  
It was yesterday when she got in a fight with that red headed girl, He was there.   
  
That same boy.   
  
Not what some one might call important but Kitty felt something churning around inside of her.   
  
Something bad was going to happen soon.  
  
  
  
She went to go find Rogue.  
  
****************************  
  
(A dew moments before Ruki, Ryo and the others enter the hallway.)  
  
Renamon, not completely understanding the situation, decided to go and find Ruki.   
  
She would have found her with the mind linking thing.   
  
But Ruki's mind was occupied with other thoughts.  
  
Making it impossible for Renamon to find her telepathically.  
  
Renamon had walked past al of the rooms and was heading downstairs to the lobby.   
  
An audible thump sound was heard when she jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom while she faded so that no human could see her,   
  
though her paws made soft tapping sounds when she walked on the linoleum floors.   
  
She looked for a place Ruki might go if she needed to clear her head.   
  
She noticed a doorway over by the vending machines where the public restrooms and the coin operated laundry room was kept.   
  
************************************************************  
  
(A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'm working on the next one right now! 


	7. Rogue's new friend yippi skippy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did the English version would be RAW instead of dubbed. Also the animation would be slightly different.  
  
(A/N: I am SO sorry! I have not updated in 2/3 weeks! I have home work, baby sitting! and more homework.  
  
Anyway there's only about five chapters left. Anyway lets get back to our story! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)   
  
Rogue felt a chill go down her spine upon entering the laundry room, It looked empty but the southerner could tell someone or something was there.  
  
Like an Idiot, she closed and locked the door , stood with her back against it and timidly said: "Hello?..." there was no reply, just a cold breeze.   
  
She wanted to run away, but instead swallowed and walked forward, she stopped in the middle of the room.  
  
She was close. Very close. Rogue could her silent breathing. It was standing right in front of her, why couldn't she see it? She didn't care at the moment, she was scared stiff.  
  
Without thinking she yanked off her gloves and threw both of her hands in front of her.   
  
Images raced through her mind, what she absorbed was called a "Renamon" cards, a Temple, magic spells, battles, the creature she absorbed had family, the mother called her "Kodachi" they died, Kodachi joined a human on earth leaving her family's temple behind, Rogue saw the D-reaper.... and the girl her name was Makino Ruki.  
  
Rogue yelled in pain as she felt her DNA warping.  
  
More and more was flowing in.  
  
She heard the Words Digital Monster, Hybrid, and communications.   
  
'What is this?!' she screamed mentally.  
  
Rogue saw an image of a Ying-Yang with triangles in her mind and the absorbing period was over.  
  
Rogue fell to her knees, exhausted.   
  
"Oh!" she said almost forgetting about the mystery being.  
  
She stood up and looked around,   
  
her eyes landed on a womanly shaped figure,   
  
she was yellow with a fox's head,  
  
she had white paws with a white strip down the front of her,   
  
her ears and tail were also dipped in white at the tip.  
  
She was wearing purple gloves that were baggy and came up to her elbow,  
  
her fingers/paw thingies were exposed,  
  
that's how rogue could tell she had white hands,   
  
there were strange markings on her face and her thighs.  
  
She was very muscled.  
  
and had long white hair growing around her neck.   
  
It was about 4 inches long. Rogue noticed the yin-yang's on her gloves.   
  
"This is what a Digital monster looks like..."  
  
Rogue said aloud.  
  
The creature known as Renamon or "Kodachi" stirred.  
  
She was waking up!   
  
Rogue was sure she would have been dead from how much strength she took from her.  
  
Rogue raced for the door, out of fear she fumbled with the lock.  
  
Renamon stood up, feeling pain she grabbed her side and said with panicking confusion :   
  
"N-Nani ga!?"  
  
She had a strong and threatening voice.   
  
Rogue stopped and turned around slowly.  
  
She understood what Renamon had said.  
  
She met Renamon's eyes, they were ice blue and filled with question.   
  
"You're name is Kodachi ne?"  
  
Asked Rogue,   
  
surprised she sounded like Renamon when she spoke Japanese.  
  
Sure she DID absorb ALOT of her, but you'd think.  
  
Renamon grabbed Rogue by the shirt,  
  
and stared at her, Renamon's eyes were flashing,   
  
and in her other paw she had an orb of white light.  
  
She looked the southern Goth straight in the eye.   
  
Rogue was sure she was going to die.   
  
"How do you know? Human!?"   
  
Rogue franticly tried to think of something to get her out of this,   
  
she tried to absorb Renamon again but it had no affect.  
  
She stuttered,  
  
"I- I can help you!" she said without thinking.   
  
Renamon dropped her.  
  
Rogue landed on the floor.   
  
She wasn't hurt thank to her new reflexes,   
  
but she was still mad at that Oban* fox  
  
she looked at the back's of her hands and gasped.   
  
There were markings on her hands!  
  
Ying Yang's,  
  
the same ones that are on those purple arm warmer things that Renamon wore.  
  
"The marks say how strong you are,"   
  
Rogue looked up to see Renamon holding out her hand.   
  
She was taller than she looked.  
  
Rogue hesitated then let the six foot fox help her up.   
  
"You said you'd help me, lets start by finding Ruki."   
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
She and Renamon headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Rogue said standing in front of Renamon,  
  
"What about the people out there? won't they see you?"   
  
Renamon smiled,   
  
"No, Like most Digimon I have shield that allows only the humans who inherit courage and those who have pure hearts to see me as well as other Digimon."  
  
"Oh." said Rogue getting out of Renamon's way  
  
Renamon Smiled again and ruffled Rogue's hair with a large fluffy paw.  
  
Rogue received a LARGE shock as she brushed against the metal doorway. *sniff*  
  
" Silly human."   
  
Rogue's hair was sticking up in every which way. Like Spyke's...spikes.  
  
" So I think if we find that Ryo kid she has the Sahara in a heat wave hots for, we'll find her...but where would a 15 year old boy with a hero complex go?"   
  
Renamon flicked her tail as they waited for an elevator.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
'Shit!'  
  
The two "bad girls" shared a single thought...and a mental connection,  
  
as they watched Kitty walk up behind them, chocolate dribbling down her face.   
  
(A/N: So did you like it? The 8th one will be up soon I promise!) 


	8. Back to the Tamers!

Disclaimer: *Is listening to GC bonus tracks* Huh, what? Oh! yeah, I don't own Digimon.///  
  
"Did you think you could just leave me here all alone?!" Kitty said she was rather annoyed.   
  
"No I wasn't!" Rogue said stepping closer to miss Pryde,   
  
Kitty was about to start a fight with rogue but instead stared in awe at her face and her new accent.   
  
  
  
"Rogue, what's with the vixen stuff? Your eyes are all blue too. Have you been smoking anything?..."   
  
Rogue forgot about the side effects of absorbing a Digimon.  
  
But she didn't understand what Kitty had meant by "Vixen" Rogue paused and touched her head,  
  
she jumped back about a foot.   
  
She had extra ears! on the top of her head!  
  
She didn't want to look behind her but she did,  
  
she had a tail! and there was weird purple things showing on her pants.   
  
'Crap, how'd kitty know?!' she thought,   
  
looking at her hand, claws had made holes in her gloves.  
  
'she has Pure heart, she has all the qualities of the crest's therefore she is able to see Digimon, and your Ginka state.'   
  
Rogue forgot that Kodachi could go into the minds of humans.   
  
'Hey, if I look like you dose that mean I have the same powers as you?'  
  
she asked/thought while following Kitty up the stairs.  
  
'Yes.' said Kodachi, Rogue then asked what the crest's were.   
  
'There are eight main crest's for a human to see a Digimon, one must have all of the qualities of the eight crest's.'  
  
Kodachi said twirling her tail.  
  
'Yeah, but what are the qualities?'   
  
Rogue asked getting sort of annoyed.   
  
'Courage, Reliability- faith comes from reliability, Love, Knowledge, Friendship, hope, Light, and purity.'  
  
said Kodachi adjusting her gloves.   
  
rogue was about to respond Kitty pulled her into their hotel room.   
  
"Taa-daa! Look rogue got drunk and is cosplaying as a vixen!"  
  
Kitty announced cheerfully.   
  
Everyone looked at Rogue then looked at Kitty like she was a lunatic.   
  
"What's with you guys I-" Kitty paused,   
  
Kodachi had entered her mind,   
  
and was explaining what had happened in the laundry room.  
  
"I- I was just kidding guys ^_^V heh heh..."   
  
Kitty went and started talking with Kurt and tried not to look at Rogue.   
  
'We have to find Ruki, Rogue.' said Kodachi sounding slightly annoyed,   
  
the truth was Rogue wasn't really helping that much.   
  
Rogue didn't hear her, Kodachi decided to just leave,   
  
she didn't need help finding Ruki.  
  
Maybe now Ruki's mind wouldn't be so crowded.   
  
Kodachi went back to hotel room to ask terreirmon to help her,   
  
surprised to see the tamers there she stopped using her shield while standing in the doorway in plain sight of security camera's  
  
When Kodachi came in the room, Ruki greeted her glumly.   
  
"Where have you been Renamon?"  
  
she asked with a half smile, not a scowl, or a frown but a smile.  
  
Kodachi was happy to see Ruki smile, and could tell Ryo was too.   
  
"Is Katou alright?" Kodachi asked,  
  
just as she said that Takato and Juri entered the room.   
  
Juri looked embarrassed,  
  
She was glad no one was asking about the jump.   
  
Takato had a serious look on his face that he was trying to cover up with a fake smile.   
  
Though she still felt numb from the absorbing incident.   
  
Kodachi was happy to see that everything was ok.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I know, it's short, sorry. 


	9. She had a Bad Day

Ukyoumon: Yah I'm continuing it. But just 4 whining at me (I will not name names) I will use MASS Romanji! bwahahahaha!   
  
yah... on with the story.   
  
Rogue, feeling sick to her stomach, was awoken by a slap upside the head.  
  
"Ow!" Rogue looked up to see Kitty standing over her with an enraged look etched upon her face.   
  
"Rogue! How could you!" Kitty screamed while clenching her fists.  
  
"Wha-what did I do?!" Rogue said sitting up and scrambling out of bed.  
  
"Just LOOK Rogue!" Kitty yelled pointing at Rogue's hands and pajama's.  
  
Rogue shakily looked down. 'Oh god...' she thought looking at her blood stained hands.   
  
Her Pajama's were worse, It looked like she had just gone thru ww2.  
  
"What is this?!" Rogue asked sounding scared.   
  
Kitty looked at her with a cold expression, her ponytail swinged as she turned around and left the room slamming the door.   
  
Rogue rushed to the bathroom to wash off.   
  
She turned the faucet on the sink to wash her face.   
  
Looking up at the mirror, she was surprised to see that the physical features of Renamon had worn off so quickly.   
  
  
  
A chill went down her spine as she watched the blood and dirt go down the drain.  
  
'I have to try and remember what happened.' she thought starting a shower.  
  
****************************************  
  
The tamers were on their way home, the train had stopped in Shibuya.  
  
And the five were making their way to the subway.   
  
The Digimon had left while their human partners were sleeping.  
  
The strange thing was that was no good bye, not even a note.   
  
Ruki was acting strange, it took two people to wake her up. She seemed fine now.   
  
She was listening to track five on a Wada Kouji Cd, Humming and partly singing along to the song "Target"   
  
'"I'll have some explaining to do..." Jenrya said to no one in particular while waiting for a stop light with the others.  
  
Takato tilted his head to the side,   
  
"Why? Didn't you call your parents when we left Jen?"  
  
Jenrya blanched and scratched the back of his neck.   
  
"Feh! Of course I did. I'm not stupid you know. Stupid."   
  
(LOL too much Inu-yasha... plus the tamers are all on drugs!)  
  
Takato made an 'Oooookay' face before changing the subject.   
  
"So, how' bout those cars eh?"   
  
Takato said to Ryo, who was fortunately not paying attention.  
  
Ruki sighed, slumping over the cross walk with the other tamers.  
  
She was tired. And she didn't like Juri and Ryo's 'wake up call'.   
  
It wasn't really a wake up call since she was just starting to wake up when she heard Juri tell ryo: "Maybe we should put some ice down her shirt."  
  
and ryo saying "Good Idea, I'll go get the ice!"   
  
The next thing she knew there was a bunch of ice cubes sliding down her almost(she was wearing a camisole) bare back.  
  
Ruki was still a little steamed about it, but the thought of being home made her forgive and forget.   
  
Even if her mom and grandmother were going to be mad at her because she told them she would only be gone for barely a day.  
  
'Kami...' She thought slinging her bag over her shoulder. She looked up and noticed that Ryo and the others were ahead of her.   
  
"Cuso! wait for me!" she yelled running up to ryo.  
  
Ryo turned around and smiled. Ruki was pissed.   
  
"Hurry up and stop day dreaming about Wada Kouji* It's not very nice when you have a boy friend." Ryo said grinning.  
  
Ruki glared and blushed at the same time, causing her face to turn a unique shade of red.   
  
"Who said we were-" Ruki was cut off by Takato yelling,  
  
"Hurry UP, Kami! could you two walk any SLOWER?!" Takato, too seemed anxious to get home.  
  
"Kurusai!*" the two said in union, not really Ruki said it and ryo thought it.   
  
OK, now read and review. BTW, Kurusai mean's "Shut up" and Kami means god.   
  
what else what else. Oh cuso means Damn. I will NOT make reference to 'Kodaschi" cos it's STUPID.   
  
r+r 


	10. WTF A JOKE?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Luh la la la la la!

"Kitty! Kitty! wait for me!" Rogue shouted while chasing after the officially pissed off American. 

"What the HELL did I do?!!?!" Rogue practically screamed, 

she would have continued making a spectacle of herself if it weren't for Kurt tapping on her shoulder. 

Rogue whirled around to see a blank stare.

'Great..' She had to get answers from the GERMAN. 

Rogue sighed, at least it wasn't Jamie. "All right, what did I do?" she asked in her most sincere and heart filled voice. 

Kurt paused for a moment before answering her.

"You tried to sacrifice an innocent animal, countless times, in the name of 'the great chicken' don't you remember? Or did you have just a little to much Sake* last night?" 

He asked looking at her like she was a complete IDIOT. 

Rogue gave Kurt the 'Naruto' look, (you know when he's completely freaked.)

and followed him to where the rest of the group was. 

When she got there Jean was holding an orange and white cat with a blue collar. 

(this 'sacrifice' thing has nothing to do with rennamon btw) 

"Is this the uhhh... innocent animal Kurt? " Rogue said petting the cat. 

"Were going to take Miko back to her owners before we go." 

Kitty said looking over at rogue, she then smiled, "Rogue, didn't you ever want to know what was on your shirt?" She asked holding in a small fit of laughter. 

Rogue's face got red. "What do ya mean?" Rogue asked noticing a pain in her stomach and ignoring it. 

Kurt began laughing, "It's curry." 

"What about that cat?" Rogue asked getting angry. 

"It's fine, we just found it here outside on the side walk." 

Kitty said between giggles. "That wasn't funny!!" Rogue shouted, storming out of the lobby. 

Kitty and Kurt were still laughing, Jean, Scott and Ororro just rolled their eyes. 

"Just get in the van, Storm and me'll take the cat back." Logan said glaring at the 4. 

Kitty ran ahead, she pushed the door open with her forearm and waited for the rest of the X-men to leave the building. 

the four minors were all laughing as they got on the bus, Scott and Jean stopped when they saw her. 

"Where are the adults?"

  
Rogue asked coolly. 

"Taking the cat back, they said to go an meet them at the subway station, this van only goes halfway."

Jean said trying to sound serious. She and Scott soon partook in silent giggling as well as Kitty and Kurt. 

Rogue made a disgusted noise before moving to the back of the shuttle.

***************************************

Juri sighed, She didn't really want to go home. Takato noticed her frowning,

"Did you like seeing Leomon again?" 

Juri looked over at him and nodded, smiling a little. 

"Yeah." She said feeling better. 

"...So, you looking foreward to seeing your dad? I know this isn't what most people would call a short, cleansing vacation but...Uhhh.." 

Takato tried to think of something positive to say about the whole incident but couldn't think of any besides seeing the Digimon again. 

"Well... I heard Renamon was sent back a stage because she lost alot of energy." 

He said trying to make conversation. 

Ruki popped up to defend Renamon. "ONLY because some Mutant Southerner took it from her." 

She said sitting back in her seat next to Ryo. 

Jenrya rolled his eyes, "So, that was a little more than a day Takato. Our parents are going to sell us as North Korean slave children on Ebay. 

Takato scratched the back of his neck. 

"That's not entirely true... We said we weren't sure when we'd be back. We said most likely a day. Not a day." 

Jenrya sat back in his seat and huffed a whatever under his breath. 

*********************

A middle aged woman heard a knock on her door. "Taichi, get the door please." As soon as she said that the 17 year old boy appeared out of his room.

He opened he door to see a man just below his height and a tall African American woman holding his old cat hostage. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for finding Miko.... but we don't wan to be Mormons. We are happy with our current beliefs." He said it like he had rehearsed it. 

The man shoved the cat into his arms and stormed off grabbing the white haired female by the wrist. 

"Guess I offended him?" His mother was yelling for him to shut the door so he did. After all he still had to study for his college entrance exams.   


READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Grounded and Cabana boys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Luh la la la la la! BUT I DO OWN TWO SHONEN JUMP GNS!!!!! I AM MAD! ABSOLUTELY MAD!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAAHAHAHHAHA...

Co writer(inner Ukyoumon or Jenrya): I am sorry she's very stoned right now.....

Title: Jumper

Chapter: 11----Ryo day!....kinda... 

Our story so far: Juri ran away, went mental and tried to kill herself. The XMen came and went the Digimon dropped in 4 a visit. And now everyone is heading home to their unhappy parents. 

In FACT their parents may be SO mad that this would call for a 'special' punishment? The XMen will soon be mentioned again! Or perhaps the cast of Azumanga Daioh?

______________

The tamers were back in Shinjuku, Ryo waited until the others had left and went on his way, he wondered if his step father would be angry? he sighed, after all these years he was still getting used to being a parent.

Unlike most of the previous and former chosen children, Ryo didn't despise his step father. Like Hirokazu, he treated him like his real father because Ryo never knew his real father. 

Except Mr. Akiyama didn't become a step father at seventeen.... Ryo didn't have to go very far, his dad was usually loafing about in bookstores. 

Ryo walked into a local Kinokuniya* and saw Mr. Akiyama reading a book on Famous Acupuncturists. He closed the book with a loud clap when out of the corner of his eye he saw ryo timidly enter the shop. 

He slid the book back into it's place and turned to his son(by law). "Were you any help?" 

Ryo thought for a moment then answered, "I think if this ever happened again, only Matsuda-kun would have to go."

Mr. Akiyama nodded, "Alright, did you at least have a good time then?" 

"Yes, I suppose so." Mr. Akiyama nodded again. "I'm heading home now, are you coming?"

Ryo nodded, "Yes, I am." (A/N: ....Can you feel the power?!?! ...I mean tension....it's very serious.....yes.... I am a genius.../ This scene is SOO short/)

The two of them left the shop and crossed the street to where the car was. 

"Hey.. dad." Mr. Akiyama looked over at his son, "What?" Ryo looked over at him, "Are you mad?" Mr. Akiyama was quiet. Ryo got the hint, he then smiled like a lunatic. (like Naruto!) 

"So, back to Saigon?" (Let's just say his military school was in Korea 'cause I have no Idea what it was even called...)

His father sighed heavily, he was getting a headache. Ryo turned and looked out the window. 

'Crazy kid...' Mr. Akiyama thought while pulling out of his parking spot. 

____________________________

Rumiko was beginning to become more than a little annoyed at her daughter.

"Ruki, I don't really care where you go and what you do as long as your not pregnant or taking drugs. THOSE are the rules..." Rumiko slapped herself on the forehead, 

"I should have put a third rule down, but I thought you'd have a little common sense. dammit."

Ruki raised her hand, "I didn't know it would take that long." Rumiko glared and looked at Seiko with a frustrated face, "What do I do? What did YOU do when I was like this?" 

Seiko blinked, "Well, you never did stay out for more than a day without telling me. You just had a kid... so your on your own..." 

Ruki bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for her mother to finish lecturing her. "...Go to your room until I find something else for you to do. And NO cd's!" 

After Ruki had stomped up the stairs Rumiko rubbed her chin, "I could make her stand on her head and make her hold a watermelon with her feet..." Seiko looked at Rumiko then left the room. 

------------------------

Takato had also been sent to his room, after, of course, his mom and dad yelled at him.

Jenrya was online and was sending instant messages to Takato's laptop, Takato looked up from his Shonen Jump and pulled the laptop of his desk and set it in front of him on his bed. 

He typed about two sentences when he heard his mother talking on the phone, she was talking to her sister. 

Takato was using a cell phone (Hirokazu's old one) to connect to the internet, it was slower than Dial up but it was easier than lugging around a modem AND a laptop. 

--Ryo's dad is on the phone with mine.-- Takato put the sound on mute and responded to Jen's message. 

--Why? Do they even know each other?-- (things with the little -- are chat things.) --No, and I'm not sure why they're talking to each other.--

--Oh, did your mom get upset?-- --A little.-- --I've got to go, I'm supposed to be asleep.--

--Ok, bye Jen.-- --Bye.-- 

________________________________________

Janyu was pacing around the room with a cordless phone in his hand, he was pacing because he was worried about Jenrya. But why? What's so bad about going missing for a few days? Well, if your a parent you could imagine ANYTHING happening. 

And to prevent these types of things from happening again what should you do? This is why Janyu is speaking long distance with Mr. Akiyama. 

Since Ryo happens to be in a good mood whenever an adult was around people get the idea that his father is an excellent parent. And look to him for parenting tips.... 

May god have mercy on their souls! LOL I should get to the point b4 I look REALLY drunk...

"So, what exactly did you do to shape the kid up? Military school....?" Janyu rubbed his chin, "That might work, I heard there's a private/boarding school in Bayville new York." Janyu thanked Mr. Akiyama and hung up the phone. 

_________

Ruki scoffed and folded her arms. "Why the HELL should I care?!!? I don't NEED SASHAMI!!!! I want motta! Leave me, and bring MOTTA, I must listen to Godsmack." Ruki was talking to a cabana boy, 

"My apologies Makino-han..." The boy said as Ruki reclined in her beach chair. This OBVIOUSLY was dream of hers.... She looked over at her comrade who was bronzing nicely, "Are you enjoying yourself ryo?" She asked smiling. 

Ruki's fantasies were interrupted by her grandmother coming in her room and waking her up. 

"Your mom says go to sleep." she said before closing the door. "Gee, It's not like I was already doing that before you came in here..." she muttered before turning out the light.

-------

READ AND REVIEW


	12. America woot?

Disclaimer: I admit it, I do not own DigiMon, no. no I don't. So sorry.

UKyoumon: YES I K N O W I haven't updated in a LONG LONG time. That's cos I got a new pc...well KINDA new...And there's no spell check....

So. Yeah. ANYWAYS. Lets get on with what MATTERS. The story. I have added something you never thought possible. THE PROFESSOR SENSES POWER IS GROWING IN THEIR ANGST LADDEN SOULS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everything in "these" will be talking until they meet the xmen, then "this" , will be english and [this] will be Japanese. Oh and 'this' is thoughts/quote things. You'll be able tell them apart don't worry.

Dun dun dun dun dun dun....

Juri turned and placed her palm dramatically on the window of the plane. She sat back in her seat an annoyed look plastered over her pretty face.

Takato smiled at her, he had been trying to cheer her up since they had got news that their parents were kicking them not out of the house but out of the COUNTRY.

Ruki was entertaining herself by fighting harmlessly with Ryo. Jen was between them sulking as usual.

"How long ahs this damn plane been in the air?" She asked irritably. Takato shrugged. "Dunno, but we should be there in a few hours." He said trying not let her notice the hint of boredom in his tone.

Juri sighed and edged a little closer to Takato, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get there ne?" Before Takato could answer Juri had seized his arm and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh...Katou-san..." He said uncomfortably. She apparently, or at least was pretending that, she'd already dozed off.

Takato relaxed his shoulders and tried to occupy himself by watching 'Pearl Harbor' but instead he decided to doze off as well not caring well his head rolled over so that is was resting slightly on Juri's.

It felt as if he had just fallen asleep when the flight attendant woke them up, an odd smile creeping up her weathered face as she glanced over her shoulder at the two.

Takato could hear Juri hissing something at Ruki before he was fully awake.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly. Juri had yawned and rubbed her eyes, smearing her eyeliner.

Takato was reminded of Ruki who had had made her make up that way on purpose. Why? Only god knew.

Jenrya kept, leaning over the seat talking about a boy named 'gaara's raccoon like eyes to Juri as though it was supposed to mean something.

"Juri your make-" Takato was interrupted.

An ear-crippling screech from the loudspeaker followed by a drawled voice that was diluted by the poor sound equipment was a sign that they were touching down soon.

Takato helped Juri take her luggage, and he took his too, out of the overhead compartment.

All of the passengers had woken up and were buckling their seat belts.

Ruki been looking coldly at the flight attendant for making a comment on her way of dressing and looked quite frightening. Her eyes were burning with annoyance through the pitch darkness around her eyes.

She, as well as most everyone, had been in a very sour mood since they had left Odaiba. Even Ryo sometimes didn't seem to even try to taunt Ruki while she was having one of her fury fits.

They shuffled off of the plane and Takato read the signs and lead the way to 'baggage claim'.

They had gathered at least a suitcase, backpack and two duffel bags each.

Ruki insisted on carrying her own luggage but Ryo grabbed the suitcase and rolled it along with his, Smirking as she glowered at him before scoffing and stalking to the head of the group.

No one said anything until they saw a large cardboard sing with messy Kana writing, bearing the words ' Xavier's School' across it in red permanent marker.

Ruki gave the short scruffy man a strange look, he wasn't that much shorter than her, only about two or three inches but she still found his look annoying.

He grunted and she made a sound that could only be described as a cross between a short quiet laugh and a scoff. Ryo came up from behind her and patted her head.

She raised her eyebrow. [Nani...] She said quietly. [Daijoubu.] He whispered as they both stared blankly at the man, who addressed himself as 'Logan', before them.

"Well, what are you all waiting for. Get your stuff and get in the van bub." He said to Ryo who seemed to flinch when he heard the word 'bub'. Juri raised her eyebrow and gave Takato a look that said 'VAN?' As soon as they were all seated they were off.

Ryo was looking around the interior of the van to keep himself bust as they sped along the exit from the airport.

He caught sight of Logan in the mirror and gave him an blank emotionless stare.

Logan growled and muttered 'watch it bub' under his breath. The word bub seemed to annoy Ryo greatly seeing as how Ruki looked curiously out of the corner of her eye to watch Ryo's reaction.

"When have you EVER heard someone say that?" He snapped. Logan growled again, this also annoyed ryo as well as everyone BUT the caveman wearing tight jeans and a cowboy hat.

Ryo scoffed and back in his seat muttering cuss words under his breath Logan caught some of it gritting his teeth at the comment 'Oban no chikuso'.

Even Ruki seemed suprised, even a little enthused, about Ryo's behavior.

The rest of the trip to Bayville went like this, with Logan casting strange looks at them whenever Takato tried to make conversation.

Kitty was sitting outside working on a project for school, her fingers were flying over the keyboard at breakneck speed when she heard the gate open.

With a clap she shut her laptop Dan scuttled into the mansion. "Bout time," She muttered she put her laptop down on an end table near the door next to a vase full of fresh flowers and ran up the stairs right into Kurt's room without even knocking.

"Logan's back." She informed him, rocking back and forth on her eels.

The two of them scurried downstairs and were soon joined by the rest of the x-men as they watched the van door slide open.

Logan came through the door followed by Takato, Juri and Jenrya with Ruki and Ryo not far behind.

Logan looked at Jean, "Well, here they are…Where's professor Xaiver?" He asked in, and to Ryo's great disliking, a growlish voice.

As if on cue in wheeled the professor, tenting his fingers as he wheeled closer to the newcomers. 'So these are the tamers...' he thought while examining the five of them.

He cleared his throat and addressed Ryo first, because he was the oldest. "Welcome, I hope you will enjoy your stay here. I am Professor Charles Xaiver. If there's anything you need just ask me." He finished with a sort of smile.

"Thank you." Ryo said blankly. The professor smiled again, " Kitty will show you your rooms."

He said curtly.

Kitty jumped up and grabbed Ryo's hand. "Hi! I'm Kitty." She cast a quick look at Jenrya and blushed. "If you'll just like follow me." She said going up the stairs.

The five of them followed her up the stairs Scott watched them closely as they passed.

Ruki looked annoyed at his expression.

Kitty had showed everyone their rooms, most of them had to share. Until she lead Takato to his. "You'll be sharing with Kurt, he should be in there in a few minutes." She said in a bored tone. "Um, so yah. See you in the morning." She said cheerfully before running off.

Takato paused. 'What time is it?' he wondered while pushing the door open.

He flipped the light switch and looked round. It was a spacious room, with two beds. One had books and paper strewn about it and the other had been made neatly.

There were two dressers, one, like the bed was cluttered with looked like bottle caps and toaster parts.

The other one was in the corner by the window, it looked like it had never before been used.

He took a few steps forward and laid is stuff on top of the bed closest to the window. He sat down and opened one of the duffel bags.

For what seemed like a minute he just sat there staring. His eyes rested on a card on top of the other bed.

He blinked and stood up to get a closer look. It was, to his suprise, a game card. He picked it up and recognized it at once.

It was a 'areo wind' card. He had given it to Juri after he had come back from his trip to Okinawa.

Takato knew that some of these people had been in Odaiba when Juri ran away but he had no idea how 'Kurt' had gotten a hold of it.

'Perhaps this is a different card...' he thought, but he was wrong it had the same worn 'slash' marks on it.

He put it back just before the door opened.

Kurt smiled, "Welcome to the institute!" He said cheerfully. It took takato a minute to understand him, "Thanks." He said before returning to unpacking.

yah yah It's short so what?

Review!


End file.
